1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an oven having a structure in which a door to open or close a cooking room is provided with a light illuminating the inside of the cooking room.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an oven is equipment to cook food by including a cooking room, a heating device for applying heat to the cooking room, and a circulation fan for circulating heat generated by the heating device inside the cooking room.
The oven, which is cooking equipment of sealing up and heating food to cook it, is classified into an electric oven, a gas oven, and an electronic oven (also, called a microwave). The electric oven uses an electric heater as a heat source, and the gas oven and the microwave use heat generated by gas and friction heat of water molecules, respectively, as heat sources.
During cooking using the oven, it is necessary to check the cooking state of food without opening the door to prevent heat loss from the cooking room. For this, a window is mounted on the door, and a light for illuminating the cooking room is provided.
If the light is disposed in the inside of the cooking room, a user may directly look at the light placed inside the cooking room to be dazzled by the light when he/she looks at food through the window in order to check the cooking state of the food.
Meanwhile, if the light is disposed in the inside of the door, light is multi-reflected or spreads by a glass panel, etc. disposed in the inside of the door, which deteriorates visibility.